Loves and Lies
by xkrazychristinx
Summary: They're all in their sixth year. Christina known Harry and etc since first year. Christina found out that she is relative to Lord Voldemort. Ron and Hermione starts to show that they have feeling for each other. Draco and Harry both are in love with Chris
1. Chapter 1

Casts:

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Cho Chang

Christina Riddle ( new )

Chapter 1

Big Trouble

Harry: I found us seats.

Ron: Finally, my legs are getting sores!

Hermione: Why are you so lazy, Ronald?

Christina: If you guys want to argue go outside. I want to sit down.

Hermione: So what did you do over the summer, Christina?

Christina: Nothing, really. What about you guys?

Then someone knock on the door

Ron: It's open

Cho: Hi, you guys

Christina, Hermione, and Ron: Hey, Cho

HARRY'S P.O.V

It's Cho. She looks beautiful every time I see her

END OF P.O.V

Christina: Harry! Hello? Is anyone there?

Harry: Huh? What?

Ron: Cho, asked you if you want a chocolate frog, mate

Harry: yea, thanks

Cho: No problem. I'll see you guys later. Bye

Harry: Bye..Cho

Christina: You still like her don't you?

Harry: What?

Christina: Don't deny it

Harry: Ok, maybe I still do like Cho

Christina: I knew it

After 30 minutes, the train stops. All of the students got off of the train and walk to the Great Hall

Dumbledore: Good evening. I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Before we have our wonderful feast. I'd like to introduce our new Potion teacher, Professor Slughorn

Hermione: Does this mean Snape is gone?

Harry: I hope so ( smiling)

Dumbledore: And now our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be our very own Professor Snape.

Harry: No! ( loud voice )

Ron: Harry, sit down

Dumbledore: Well, since that is over let the feast begin

Dumbledore move both of his hands and food appear in the table. Students began to eat

Harry: How could Dumbledore make Snape Defense teacher?

Christina: Harry, Dumbledore knows what he's doing

Harry: Maybe it won't be that bad

Ron: Really?

Harry No teacher has ever last more than a year as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher

Hermione: Harry got a point.

Harry: I hope he gets fired!

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: I'm going to go back to the dorms

Ron: We'll see you later than?

Harry: Yea, sure

When Harry was walking out of the great Hall he bumps into someone.

Harry: Don't you.. Cho?

Cho: Sorry, Harry

Harry: No, I'd be the one saying sorry

Cho: Where are you going?

Harry: back to the dorms

Cho: Did you eat yet?

Harry: No

Cho: Well, here take this

Harry: Another chocolate frog? You gave me one earlier, remember?

Cho: I know

Harry: Thanks

Cho: You're welcome

Then Cho left

Instead of going to the dorms Harry decide to take a walk. While Harry was walking he was thinking about Sirius and how Sirius died. Then he heard a noise

Harry: Who's it?

Draco: Well, look who we have here?

Harry: Malfoy, what do you want?

Draco: Tsk, Tsk. What bad manners. Crabbe, Goyle, go teach Potter some manners

Crabbe and Goyle walk up to Harry. They surround him and then they grab both if his hands

Harry: Let me go!

GRYFFINDOR'S DORM

Ron: Harry? Are you here, mate? Where could he have gone?

Hermione: Ron, what's wrong?

Ron: Harry, isn't here

Christina: What!

Hermione: We better go look for him

Christina: Lets split up

Ron: Good idea

Draco: I wonder what happen if I do this…

Draco then punch Harry's face

Harry: Ouch! You..!

Draco: Did that hurt? ( smiling )

Christina: Let him go!

Harry: Christina? Get out of here!

Draco: Potter, you need a girl to help you?

Draco punch Harry's face again

Christina: Stop that!

Draco: No! What are you going to do about that?

Christina: Expellimus!

A beam flashes Draco, Goyle, and Crabee 20 feet from where they were standing.

Draco: You better watch out!

Then Draco left

Christina: Harry, are you alright?

Harry: What do you think? ( smiling )

Christina: Come on

When Harry and Christina reach the Gryffindor Common Room they saw Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall: you two follow mw!

They were now in Dumbledore's office, were they saw Snape

Christina: Draco, told on us

Harry: Typical

Dumbledore: Do you know why you two are here?

Harry: Headmaster, don't expel Christina. Expel me

Christina: Harry!

Dumbledore: Who said anything about getting expel?

Christina: Didn't Draco tell on us?

Dumbledore: Yes, but I never said I was going to expel you two. But you'll receive detention for a month. So will Mr. Malfoy

Snape: But Headmaster!

Dumbledore: that's my decision. Now you two should go back and get some rest

GRYFFINDOR'S DORM

Hermione: Harry! What happen to you?

Harry and Christina told Hermione and Ron what happen earlier.

Ron: That Malfoy! I want to hit him so bad!

Hermione: you two are lucky you didn't get expel

Christina and Harry: We know!


	2. Chapter 2

Loves and Lies

Chapter 2

Late

Ron: Harry, wake up!

Harry: Huh? What's Ron? (falling back asleep)

Ron: Harry, we're going to be late! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts now!

Harry: What! What time is it?

Ron: 8:30am

Harry and Ron hurried up and got dress. Then they went to Snape's room.

Ron: Sorry, we're late, Professor Snape

Snape: You two will receive detention for a week

Harry: A week!

Snape: Make that two weeks. Now take your seats!

Harry sat next to Hermione, while Ron sat next to Christina

Throughout, the whole class Harry wasn't paying attention. All Harry did was look at Cho.

AFTER CLASS

Hermione: How come you two are always late?

Ron: It's not my fault! My alarm clock didn't work!

Christina: Hermione, give them a break. They both already have detention for two weeks

Harry: I have six weeks

Ron: That sucks!

Christina: I'll see you guys later!

Ron: Where are you going?

Christina: Somewhere. Bye!

Harry: Remember we have practice!

Christina: I know!

Hermione: Well, I'm going to go to the library. I have a lot of catching up to do. Bye now

Ron: What do you want to do?

Harry: I have Quidditch practice. Want to come?

Ron: Sure, why not.

Amanda: Thought, you forgot about practice Harry

Harry: how could I forget? I'm captain, you know

Angelica: Where is Christina?

Ron: I think she'll be late

Harry: Ron, why don't you fill in for Christina?

Ron: Ok

20 MINUTES LATER

Harry: Why isn't Christina here yet?

Amanda: Look, she's coming.

Christina: Sorry, I'm so late

Ron: Where did you go?

Christina: I was helping Harry do something

Harry: Help me with what?

Christina: Tell you later. Angelica! Pass me the Quaffle

After another 30 minutes of practice they all left and went back to the Great Hall for dinner,

Hermione: Had fun?

Ron: Yup!

Christina: Ron, why don't you join the team? We still need a beater. What do you think, Harry?

Harry: Yea, Ron you should join!

Hermione: Don't tell me you are scare Ron?

Ron: Me scare? No way! Fine, I'll join!

Then Cho walkup to Christina

Cho: Hi

Christina: Hey Cho

Cho: Did you ask him yet?

Christina: No, but I will

Cho: Ok. Hurry and tell me what he says ok?

Christina: No problem

Then Cho left

Ron: What is Cho talking about?

Christina: She wants to go to the Halloween dance with Harry

Hermione and Ron: WHAT!

Harry: Really?

Christina: Yup. But do you want to go with her?

Harry: yea

Christina: Good. Go ask her then

Harry: by myself?

Hermione: Go Harry

Harry walked up to Cho

Harry: Um.. Cho I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?

Cho: I'd love to

Harry: Ok. Good!

Cho: Oh.. Harry don't be late!

Harry: I wont!


	3. Chapter 3

Loves and Lies

Chapter 3

Halloween Dance

Today was the Halloween Dance. Harry and Ron were getting ready for the dance.

Harry: Ron, What are you wearing?

Ron: Mum, send it to me

Harry: Didn't you wear that 2 years ago at the Yule's Ball?

Ron: Yes! But this one is longer. Now, leave me alone!

Then Hermione came in. She was wearing a green dress. Her hair was tied up into a bun. She looks very elegant.

Ron: Wow! Hermione, you don't look half bad.

Hermione: But you do look bad! ( laughing )

Harry: Where is Christina?

Hermione: She said she'll meet us downstairs

While they were walking downstairs Ron kept on tripping because his robes were too long.

Hermione: Harry, Cho is over there.

Ron: Well.. Go say hi to your date.

Harry walk up to Cho

Harry: Hi Cho! You um.. Look really pretty.

Cho: Thanks Harry. And you look really cute in that suit. ( smiling )

Harry start to blush

Cho: Harry, is that Christina?

Harry turns around and saw a girl wearing a long black dress. Her hair was curly and she looks gorgeous

Christina: Hi! You guy!

Ron: Christina, you look great! I mean you look 10 times better than Hermione!

Christina: ( blushing ) Thanks Ron

Cho: Christina, you look so beautiful

Christina: ( smiling ) Thanks

Hermione: I told you, you look good in curls!

Ron: Harry, are you ok?

Harry: Yea, I'm fine.

Then someone push Christina. Which made her trip, but luckily Harry caught her in time

Harry: You, ok?

Christina: Yea, thanks

Draco: Look, who we have here..

Christina turns around and Draco stare at her eyes

DRACO'S P.O.V

Is that Christina Riddle? Dude, I don't even recognize her. She looks so different in that dress. Actually she look hot. Even hotter than Granger. I wonder who she's going with?

END OF P.O.V

Crabbe: Draco, hello is anyone there?

Draco: What!

Ron: You better say sorry to Christina!

Christina: Ron, forget it

Draco:sign: Sorry, Christina

Everybody turns and looks at Draco. They were speechless. They couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, just said sorry.

Christina: Did O hear you right?

Draco: Yes! I said SORRY!

Then Draco left

Ron: I must have scared him

Hermione: Ha! You wish!

Christina: Hermione, be nice to your date

Hermione: MY DATE!

Christina: Yea, aren't you and Ron going together?

Ron: She wish

Hermione: Who would ever go out with you!

Harry: Who's your date, Christina?

Christina: Myself ( smiling )

Cho: Come on, lets go inside

Everybody was dancing except for Ron and Hermione. Christina pulls Ron aside

Christina: Go ask her to dance!

Ron: Why?

Christina: Ron, are you serious? Everybody knows that you like Hermione!

Ron: No, I don't!

Christina just looks at Ron

Ron: Fine! Maybe a little

Christina: Come on. I bet you anything that Hermione will dance with you if you ask her

Ron walks up to Hermione and put his hand out

Hermione: What are you doing? ( confuse look )

Ron: What.. To.. Dance..? ( smiling )

Hermione: Yes ( smiling )

Harry saw Christina at the punch bowl and wanted to go talk to her. But he didn't want to leave Cho alone.

Harry: Cho, are you thirsty?

Cho: No

Harry: Well, I'm going to get some punch ok?

Cho: Ok

Harry: Hey, Christina

Christina: Hi Harry, Having fun with Cho?

Harry: Yea. So.. Who have you dance with?

Christina: Hm.. Let me think. Neville, Oliver, Jordan, and etc.

Harry: Oh.. um.. Do you..?

Then Draco walk up to Christina

Draco: Dance?

Christina: Are you asking me?

Draco: Who else? Potter? ( grinning )

Harry: What do you want, Malfoy?

Draco: I just want to dance with Christina

Christina: Ok, lets dance

Harry: Christina!

Christina: Don't worry. ( wink )

While Draco and Christina were dancing people kept on staring at them

Christina: Why did you even want to dance with me?

Draco: Because you look good in that dress. ( grinning )

Christina: What a pervert!

Christina stops dancing with Draco and left. Harry saw exactly what happen. He was about to confront Draco. But Cho pull him put of the dance

Harry: What's Cho?

Cho: Thank you for everything

Then Cho lean in and gave Harry a kiss on his right cheek

Cho: Goodnight ( smiling )

Harry was touching his right cheek and then he smile, but his smile fade when he thought of Christina

Harry: I wonder is she's at the dorm

GRYFFINDOR'S DORMS

Harry: Christina? Hello?

Harry open the door and there he saw Christina about to pull her dress down

Christina: Harry! Close the door!

Harry: Sorry!

Harry: Omg! What did I do?

Harry was walking back and forth. Then Christina came out with her dress still on

Harry: I'm so sorry, Christina! I didn't mean to barge in and see you.. You know.

Christina: It's ok, Harry. I know you didn't do it on purpose

Harry: What did Malfoy say to you?

Christina: He said the only reason why he dance with me is because I look good in this dress

Harry: Malfoy! That pervert!

Christina: Did you and Cho kiss? ( smiling )

Harry: ( grinning ) She gave me a kiss ( touching his right cheek )

Christina: Aww.. How sweet

Harry: Have you seen Ron?

Christina: Still dancing with Hermione, I think

Harry: Dancing? Together?

Christina: Don't you that Ron likes Hermione?

Harry: Well, yea.. But I didn't really think.. oh well never mind.

Throughout the whole night Harry and Christina were talking with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Sign

Christina start to wake up. She turn around and she saw Harry. Her lip almost touch his lips

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V

Harry actually looks really cute when he's sleeping. I never knew his cheeks were so red. ( smiling )

END OF P.O.V

Christina: Harry, get up.

Harry: Huh? What time is it? ( falling back asleep )

Christina: 9am

Harry: Oh.. No! We're going to be late again!

Christina: Harry! Today is Sunday

Harry: Oh.. Yea, huh? ( smiling )

Then Ron and Hermione came in

Ron: Morning, mates

Harry: You two must of had fun ( smiling )

Hermione: NO!

Christina: No? What happen?

Hermione: Ronald, here said I look like a man when I wear my school robes

Ron: So! You called me a girl!

Hermione and Ron start to argue again

Harry:sign: I'm going to get breakfast. Coming Christina?

Christina: Lets hurry and get dress

GREAT HALL

While they were eating Harry's scar start to hurt again

Christina: Harry, does it hurt badly?

Harry: Yea. Ouch! I can't stand it

Christina: Harry, you don't think Voldemort is in here, do you?

Harry: I don't know, but it never hurt like this before

Christina: Harry, I think you should go and see Dumbledore.

Harry: Good idea

Harry and Christina went and look for McGonagall

Harry: Professor McGonagall, we need to see Professor Dumbledore.

McGonagall: Why?

Christina: It's about Voldemort

McGonagall gasp when she heard Voldemort name

McGonagall: All right, follow me

McGonagall took Harry and Christina to Dumbledore's office

McGonagall: Albus, they want to talk to you about you-know-who.

Dumbledore: What is it, Harry?

Harry: My scar been hurting a lot this morning. I have a feeling that Voldemort is near

Christina: So you think this is a sign for Voldemort's return?

Dumbledore: Harry, have you have any dreams?

Harry: No

Dumbledore: Don't worry too much, Harry. I don't think it's anything too bad

Harry: Ok..

Dumbledore: Why don't you two do back and rest?

Christina and Harry: Yes, Headmaster

LATER THAT NIGHT

Voldemort: Draco, I want you to get with the woman Potter loves.

Draco: Who?

Voldemort: You know who

Draco: Cho Chang?

Then Harry woke up

Harry: Malfoy is a Death Eater!

Harry ran over to Ron and woke him up

Harry: Ron! Ron! Wake up!

Ron: What, Harry?

Harry: Ron, Malfoy is a Death Eater!

Ron: What! ( loud voice )

Harry: Lower down your voice!

Ron: Sorry, but how do you know?

Harry: I just had a dream about him and Voldemort talking

Ron: What did they say?

Harry: Voldemort wants Draco to get with Cho

Ron: What? Are you sure Harry? We don't even know if Draco is a Death Eater

Harry: Ron, every dream I have always come true. You know that ( serious look )

Ron: We're dome!

Then Christina and Hermione walk in. Ron hurry and pull his blanket over his body

Ron: Have you ever heard of knocking?

Christina: Harry, Did you just have a dream?

Harry: How did you know?

Hermione: Christina, just had a dream too

Harry: What was your dream?

Christina: Voldemort was talking.. talking..

Ron: Talking to who?

Christina: He was talking to.. me

Harry: You? Why would Voldemort talk to you?

Christina: He said I was relative to him

Ron: You! Relative to you-know-who?

Hermione: Wait! You-know-who last name is Riddle. And Christina you know how to speak Paraseltongue. Maybe.. You are relative to him

Harry: That's strange. I had a dream seeing Voldemort tell Malfoy to get with Cho.

Hermione: You to better go tell Dumbledore

Ron: But it's so late

Harry: Don't worry. Christina and I can use my Invisible Cloak.

Christina: Good idea

Hermione: Be careful you tow

Harry: We will

Harry took out his cloak. He and Christina were now invisible and left the Gryfffinfor's dorm

Christina: Harry, we don't know the password

Harry: I think I know

Christina and Harry were now facing a statue

Harry: Lemon drops

The statue move and there were steps

Christina: How did you know?

Harry: Because I'm smart

Christina: Right.. Come on lets go

Harry: Headmaster?

Dumbledore: Harry? Christina? What bring you here so late?

Harry: We have something to tell you

Harry & Christina told Dumbledore their dreams

Christina: Headmaster, am I relate to Voldemort?

Dumbledore:sign: I wonder when you'll ask me this question

Christina: So I am relate to him?

Dumbledore: Yes, you're relate to Voldemort

Christina: Am I his daughter?

Dumbledore: ( smiling ) No. But you're his goddaughter

Christina and Harry: WHAT!

Christina: Goddaughter? My mom never told me that I had a godfather

Dumbledore: She didn't want you to know

Christina: Why?

Dumbledore: Because Voldemort killed your father

Christina: Killed my father? How?

Dumbledore: Voldemort and your father were best friends. Before you were born Voldemort killed your father. Voldemort thought your father betray him.

Christina: But did my father betray him?

Dumbledore: No

Christina: I.. I can't believe this

Dumbledore: I will tell the Order what happen tonight. You two should go back to your room

Harry and Christina: Goodnight, Headmaster

When Harry and Christina reach the Gryffindor's Common Room. Christina start to cry

Harry: Christina, what's wrong?

Christina: I'm so sorry Harry

Harry: Sorry for what?

Christina: How your parents died and Sirius

Harry: Christina, isn't your fault!

Christina: Yes, it's! I am Lord Voldemort's goddaughter!

Harry: Christina! You may be his goddaughter, but you're nothing like him

Christina: Harry! ( crying )

Christina was crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry then hug Christina. Christina stops crying, she let go of the hug. Her eyes and Harry's eyes meet.

HARRY'S P.O.V

Wow! I never notice how pretty Christina's eyes were. Why do feel so weird when I look at her?

END OF P.O.V

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V

Actually Harry looks really cute with his glasses. What am I saying? Harry and Cho are dating.

END OF P.O.V

Harry start to get closer to Christina. He was about to kiss her, but stop.

Ron: Harry, Christina you're back

Harry: Huh? Uh.. yea

Hermione: So what did Dumbledore say?

Christina: He'll tell the Order

For some reason Harry and Christina wasn't worry if Voldemort came back. They were actually worry about liking each other or worse being in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Date

Slughorn: Get your book out and turn to page 248

Christina: Harry, can I share with you? I forgot to bring my book

Harry: Sure

Cho saw Christina sitting next to Harry and she started to get jealous

CHO'S P.O.V

Why is Christina sitting next to Harry? He's my boyfriend! Am I getting jealous of Christina? No, I shouldn't be jealous. Christina was the one who helps Harry and I go out.

END OF P.O.V

Slughorn: This potion is call the truth potion. One drop of this and the person will tell you anything you want to know.

Hermione: When are we going to do the love potion?

Ron: Why? Are you in love?

Hermione: Professor, is it true that when a person drink the love potion he or she will fall in love with the person who gave them the drink?

Slughorn: Yes that is true. Unless..

Ron: Unless what?

Slughorn: Not all love potion works

Christina: How come?

Slughorn: Love potion only works when 2 people aren't in love. But if they're in love the potion wont works

Christina: Can we make the love potion?

Slughorn: Hm.. If all of you can make the truth potion, then maybe we can make the love potion

Everybody in class started to read their book and get the equipments that they need

Ron: Hermione, how come mine is not working?

Hermione: How many drops of water did you put?

Ron: I don't know. 3-4 drops, I think

Hermione: Ronald, you need exactly 3 drops

Ron: Does that mean I have to start all over?

Hermione: Yes!

Harry: I think we got it

Christina: Well, let see if it works. Open wide

Harry: Why me? Not you?

Christina: Because you're the famous Harry Potter. ( smiling )

Harry: Alright. Just one drop!

Christina: How does it taste?

Harry: Sour

Slughorn: Did you two try the potion yet?

Christina: I just gave Harry a drop

Slughorn: Class, let see if Mr. Potter and Miss. Riddle did it right

Christina: Harry, do you think you're the greatest seeker in the world?

Harry: ( smiling ) Of course

Christina: Do you like someone in this class?

Harry: Yes

Christina: Who is it?

Harry: Uh..

Slughorn: Uh.. what. Mr. Potter?

Harry: I like Cho.. and..

Christina: And? Who else do you like?

Harry: You

Christina: Me!

Harry: Just kidding! ( smiling )

Slughorn: Good job, Mr. Potter and Miss. Riddle. 20 points to both of you

After class Cho walk up to Christina and said she wanted to talk to her in private

Christina: What do you want to talk to me about, Cho?

Christina: Do you.. And Harry..?

Christina: Cho, you dont think Harry and I like each other do you?

Cho nodded

Christina: ( laughing ) No way! Harry and I are just best friends

Cho: But in class earlier

Christina: Harry was playing around. Dont worry too much, ok?

Cho:sign: Ok

Christina: See you later at the game

Cho: Game? What game?

Christina: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Cho: Oh.. Yea, huh. I totally forgot. Yea, I'll be there

Christina: Good. Bye

Cho: Bye

Announcer: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is the first match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! The players are up, on their broom. Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle. And the game begins!

Ron: Christina! Watch out!

Some Slytherin were trying to knock Christina off her broom

Christina: Don't worry about me. Pay attention to the game!

Flinch got the Quaffle and threw it at the Gryffindor's hoop, but luckily Christina caught it on time and threw the Quaffle to Amanda

Flinch: That's it!

Flinch got the Quaffle and threw it at Christina. Christina couldn't dodge it and fell off her broom. Harry didn't see what happen because he was looking for the Snitch. Then he saw it. Harry y flew to caught the Snitch, but then Draco hit him

Harry: Malfoy! You're cheating!

Draco: So what

Ron: Harry! Christina fell off her broom!

Harry: What!

Harry forgot about the Snitch and went to save Christina. Harry almost reach Christina, but out of nowhere Draco came and caught Christina

Harry: What the.

Draco and Christina both fell on the ground

Draco: Are you ok?

Christina: Yea.. Thanks

Draco: No problem

Harry: Christina, are you ok? Did Malfoy do..

Christina: I'm ok Harry, Harry. Look the Snitch! Go get it! The game is still going on

Harry: But!

Christina: Go!

Harry went after the Snitch

Christina: What are you doing here?

Draco: What?

Christina: Go and get the Snitch. You're the seeker for Slytherin

Draco: Right

Hermione: Christina, come on lets go to the hospital wing

Christina: Um.. Hermione I can't get up

Hermione: Oh.. Sorry

HOSPITAL WING

Harry: Christina, how are you?

Christina: I'm good

Ron: Anything broken?

Christina: Just my right wrist

Hermione: She'll be better in 3 days

Ron: I can't believe Malfoy saved you

Christina: Same here

Then Cho came in

Cho: Christina, are you ok? Omg! Look at your wrist!

Christina: Calm down, Cho. I'm fine. I'll be out in 3 days

Cho: Oh.. ok

Christina: So who won?

Ron and Harry look at each other

Hermione: Dont tell me you guys lost?

Harry: Um..

Ron: We won! We kick Slytherin butt!

Christina: I knew Harry would get the Snitch

McGonagall came in

McGonagall: I want all of you to leave. Miss. Riddle needs her rest

Hermione: Bye, Christina. See you tomorrow

Christina: Bye, you guys

LATER THAT NIGHT

Christina felt someone touching her hand, so she woke up to see who it was

Christina: Draco! ( shock face )

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V

Draco? What is he doing here? Why is he holding my hand? Am I dreaming?

END OF P.O.V

Draco started to wake up

Draco: ( smiling ) You're awake

Christina: Yea, Um.. Draco, why are you here? And why were you holding my hands?

Draco: Um.. I want to see how you were. I heard that broke your wrist

Christina: Yea, I hurt my right wrist

Draco: So.. When are you going to be better?

Christina: In 3 days

Draco: Ok.. Uh..

Christina: Draco you still haven't answers my question yet

Draco: What question?

Christina: Why were you holding my hand?

Draco: Uh..

Christina: Uh.. What?

Draco: I was wondering if you would go out with me

Christina: WHAT! Did I hear you right? You, Draco Malfoy asking me Christina Riddle out?

Draco: Yes

Christina: Are you asking me out because you think I'll wear a dress?

Draco: No

Christina: Really? How can I trust you?

Draco: Remember on Halloween when I pushed you.. By accident

Christina: Yea?

Draco: You turn around and I looked at your eyes. I think I feel in love with you that day

Christina: Is that why you save me earlier today?

Draco nodded

Christina: I dont know what to say

Draco: Say you'll go out with me ( puppy face )

Harry w as outside of the hospital wing. He heard and saw everything that was going on

HARRY'S P.O.V

Malfoy likes Christina? No way! Christina, please dont go out with Malfoy. Wait! Why should I care who Christina goes out with? Of course I should care we are best friends

END OF P.O.V

Draco: So.. Will you go out with me?

Christina:sign: I guess so..

Draco: ( smiling ) Really?

Christina: Yes! ( smiling )

After hearing that Harry left and went back to his room

Ron: Harry, where did you go?

Harry didn't answer Ron. He just went to his bed and covers himself with his blankets


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Getting Jealous

Ron: Hey, you guys do you know what's wrong with Harry?

Hermione: Maybe he's just tired

Then Draco walk up to them

Ron: Great, what do you want Malfoy?

Draco: I'm not looking for you Weasley. I'm looking for Christina

Hermione: Christina?

Draco: Yes. I'll see you later tonight, ok?

Christina: Ok

Draco: Bye

Hermione: Christina, don't tell me you're going out with Malfoy

Christina: Yea, he asked me out 3 days ago

Ron: How could you go out with.. With Malfoy! He is such a jerk!

Christina: Well, since he did save my life. I thought I could give it a try

Then they saw Harry

Ron: Harry, did you know that Christina is going out with Malfoy?

Harry: So..?

Ron: Don't you care?

Harry: It isn't any of my business

Hermione: Harry, what's wrong with you?

Harry: Nothing!

Cho: Hi Harry. Hey you guys

Harry: Hey Cho. You want to go out tonight?

Cho: Sure! I'd love to. See you later

Then Harry left

Ron: Something is wrong with Harry

Christina: I'll go talk to him

Hermione: Ok

GRYFFINDOR'S COMMON ROOM

Christina: Harry! Harry! Wait, for me!

Harry: What do you want?

Christina: Harry, what's wrong with you lately?

Harry: Like you don't know

Christina: Know what?

Harry: How could you go out with Malfoy?

Christina: Harry..

Harry: How could you go out with a guy that treats you so bad?

Christina: He saved my life!

Harry: I did too! I wanted to catch you, but out of nowhere Malfoy was there! ( angry voice )

Christina: Harry.. The only reason why I'm going out with him is because he saved my life

Harry: So you're repaying him back?

Christina: You could say that

Harry: I'm sorry for being angry at you. I was just..

Christina: Harry, I understand

Harry: Be careful when you go out with Malfoy, ok?

Christina: I will

GREAT HALL

Draco: Christina, are you ready?

Ron: You better not touch Christina!

Christina: Don't worry, Ron

Hermione: Christina, be careful!

Christina nodded

Draco: Come on

After Christina and Draco left, Ron and Hermione saw Harry and Cho holding hands

Hermione: Omg! You two are together! ( smiling )

Ron: Good job, mate

Harry: Actually Cho asked, not me

Cho: I knew Harry was too shy to ask me ( smiling )

Harry: Where is Christina?

Hermione: She just left with Malfoy

Harry: Oh..

Christina: Draco, where are you taking me?

Draco: Just follow me

Then they stop

Draco: We're here

Christina: Omg! This is so beautiful

There was a table with flowers and a long carpet. Draco pulls out a chair for Christina to seat

Christina: Thank you

Draco: I hope you're hungry

Christina: What did you make?

Draco: Spaghetti with meatball

Christina: Sounds good

During the dinner Christina realize that she was having a great time with Draco. While they were eating Draco saw Harry

Draco: Your friend is here

Christina turn around

Christina: Harry? What are you doing here?

Harry: Taking a walk, then I saw you guys. Seem like you two are having fun ( angry voice )

Draco: Potter, if I didnt know any better I sense you're jealous of me going out with Christina

Harry: Why would I be jealous?

Draco: Because you like Christina

Then they heard a noise

Draco: Who's there

Cho: Me! ( angry voice )

Christina and Harry: Cho?

Cho walk up to Christina and slap her

Harry: Cho, what are you doing!

Cho: ( talking to Christina ) You said, I didn't have to worry! That you and Harry didn't like you! You lied to me!

Christina: Cho, you're misunderstanding! There is nothing between Harry and me

Cho: Why should I believe you?

Then Cho left. Harry went after her

Christina: ( talking to Draco ) Why did you says that!

Draco: Do you like Potter?

Christina: What?

Draco: Do you like Harry Potter?

Christina: I.. No! I dont like Harry Potter!

Draco: Good

Christina: Good?

Draco leans in and kiss Christina. Christina try to push Draco away, but found herself kissing him back

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V

What am I doing? Why am I kissing Draco? Do I like him?

END OF P.O.V

DRACO'S P.O.V

I finally got the woman Potter loves!

END OF P.O.V

Harry: Cho! Wait!

Cho: ( crying ) Leave me alone, Harry!

Harry: Cho, there is nothing between Christina and I!

Cho: Harry, dont lie to me!

Harry: I'm not lying to you!

Cho: Prove it to me!

Harry didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden he kiss Cho. Cho return the kiss

Harry: Do you believe me know?

Cho: ( smiling ) I guess so..

HARRY'S P.O.V

I love Cho, not Christina! Cho is better than Christina! I love Cho Chang!

END OF P.O.V

CHO'S P.O.V

Did Harry kiss me because loves me or not?

END OF P.O.V


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Another Dream

Voldemort: I want you to kill all of the mudbloods! Only purebloods can stay in Hogwarts. Kill! Kill! Kill!

Harry: NO:sign: That was just a dream

Harry fell back asleep

Draco: My Lord, I have complete my mission

Voldemort: Good. Good. I want you to kill her after we destroy Potter!

Draco: Yes, My Lord

Harry: NO!

Ron: Harry, what's wrong?

Harry: Ron, I just had another dream about Voldemort

Ron: Don't say his name, Please!

Harry: Sorry

Ron: What was it about?

Harry: Vol.. I mean you-know-who wants to kill all of the mudbloods

Ron: What! That means Hermione is in danger

Ron got off o his bed

Harry: Wait! I'm not done

Ron: There is more?

Harry: He was talking to Malfoy. He wants Malfoy to kill Cho after they kill me

Ron: How can Malfoy kill Cho? Remember, your last dream you-know-who wanted Malfoy to get with Cho. But he is with Christina. Why didn't he get with Cho?

Harry: I don't know..

Slughorn: Class, today we're going to make the love potion. I'll pick the partners. Weasley you'll be with Chang. Granger and Malfoy, Potter and Riddle and etc.

Draco: Why do I have to be partner with a mudblood?

Hermione: Who wants to be your partner!

Slughorn: Hurry and make your love potion!

Christina: So.. How are you and Cho?

Harry: Fine. What about you and Malfoy?

Christina: Pretty good

Harry put two drops of lemon juice in the bottle

Christina: Harry, um..?

Slughorn: Ah.. You two are done. Good. Now Miss. Riddle I want you to drink the love potion

Christina: What! Me? Drink it?

Slughorn: Yes. But remember to look at Mr. Potter's eyes when you drink it

Christina pick ups the bottle, look at Harry's eyes and drank it

Slughorn: How do you feel?

Christina: The same think

Slughorn: Potter, go and hug Miss. Riddle

Harry: Uh.. Ok

Harry went and hug Christina. Christina returns the hug and gave Harry a kiss. Everybody in class was so shock

Slughorn: Good. This is an example that the love potion works. Good job, to both of you. Miss. Riddle the potion will wear out very soon

Christina: Ok

After class Draco told Christina to follow him

Christina: What?

Draco: Why did you kiss him?

Christina: I drank the love potion. That's the only reason why I kiss him

Draco: Sorry, I just couldn't stand you kissing another guys

Christina: ( smiling ) Are you jealous?

Draco: Why would I be jealous?

Christina: Admit it

Draco then holds both of Christina's hands

Draco: I really think that I'm in love with you. Can you please give me a chance?

Christina: Are.. Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend?

Draco nodded

Christina: ( smiling ) Yes, I'll be your girlfriend

Draco hugs Christina and gave her a kiss

GREAT HALL

Hermione: Christina, where did you go?

Christina: I was with Draco

Ron: Are you guys together?

Christina: Yea

Hermione: Christina, you got to be kidding right?

Christina: No, he just asked me to be his girlfriend

Ron: You, DRACO MALFOY'S girlfriend ( loud voice )

Harry: Congratulations

Christina: Thanks

Hermione: ( talking to Ron ) Have you noticed that Christina and Harry been acting strange to each other lately?

Ron: Now that you mention it, I do

Later that night Harry had another dream

Voldemort: Why haven't you KILL him!

Harry woke up

Harry: Kill me?

Then Christina came in

Harry: Christina?

Christina: Harry, I just had another dream

Harry: So did I

Christina: I heard Voldemort say kill him

Harry: Same here

Christina: I have a feeling the person Voldemort wants to kill is you. ( concern face )

Harry: I think so too


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting Voldemort

Over the next few weeks Harry and Christina were ignoring each other. They both kept on having dreams of meeting Voldemort. Draco and Christina were still together. The more Draco sees Christina the mores he falls in love with her. Even though Harry and Cho were together. They were drafting apart. Cho felt that Harry didn't like her anymore.

Draco: These are for you

Christina: Aw.. flowers. You're so sweet!

Draco: Where is my thank you kiss? ( smiling )

Christina: You.. ( smiling )

Christina leans in and kiss Draco's cheek

Draco: Not on the lip?

Christina: No lip!

Draco: You know we been together for 9 weeks and you still haven't kiss me on the lips

Christina: So..?

Draco: You aren't like other girls

Christina: I know. All your ex's would kiss you on the first date, right?

Draco: How you know?

Christina: I just do ( smiling )

Ron: Hi, Christina

Christina: Hey Ron, Hermione

Draco: Hello. Wea.. I mean Ron, Hermione

Ron and Hermione: What did you say?

Draco: Don't make me repeat myself!

Hermione: Christina, have you seen Harry? Cho is looking for him

Christina: No, I haven't seen him

Ron: Where could Harry have gone?

Christina: Lets go look for him

Draco: Want me to help?

Christina: No, it's ok. See you later at the game

Draco: Bye

Christina: I'll go look for Harry in the Common Room

Hermione: I'll go check the library

Ron: I'll check the Great Hall

Christina: Lets all meet at the game, ok?

Ron and Hermione: Ok

Christina was at the Gryffindor's Common Room. She didn't see Harry, but then she notice that Harry's glasses were at the table. Christina thought to herself and knew Harry was using his invisible cloak. Christina walks up and took the cloak off. There was Harry sleeping

Christina: Harry. Harry. Wake up

Harry: Hm.. Christina? Is it game time already?

Christina: No, but um.. Cho is looking for you

Harry: Oh..

Christina: Harry, why were you sleeping under your invisible cloak?

Harry: I didn't want people to bother me

Christina: Harry, what is bothering you lately?

Harry:sign: Nothing

Christina: Are you sure?

Harry: Yea

Christina then hug Harry. She didn't know why she hugged him, but she just did

Christina: Take care of yourself, ok?

Harry: I will

Jordan: Today Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players are up and the game begins

During the game Christina couldn't concentrate because her heart was beating fast and it was hurting her.

Ron: Christina, are you ok?

Christina: Yea, I'm fine ( breathing hard )

Flinch threw the Quaffle into the Gryffindor's hoops and it went in

Jordan: Another goal for Slytherin! The score 80 Slytherin. 30 Gryffindor

Harry and Draco saw the Snitch. They both went to get it

Draco: Do you really think you can get the Snitch?

Harry: Don't worry. I will! ( smiling )

All of a sudden Christina broomstick flew her all the way up to the sky

Ron: What is Christina doing?

Hagrid: Where is she going?

Hermione: Oh.. No!

Christina: What is going on? How come I can't fly down?

Christina saw a shadow

Christina: Who are you?

Voldemort: Don't you know who I am? ( smiling )

Christina: Lord Voldemort! ( shock face )

Voldemort: Hello. Miss. Riddle

Christina: What do you want with me?

Voldemort: You been having dreams about me, haven't you?

Christina: How.. How do you know?

Voldemort: I know everything

Christina: What is it that you want?

Voldemort: I couldn't help noticing that you and Potter have similar aspects.

Christina: You mean.. We both speak Parseltongue and we have dreams about you?

Voldemort: Very smart

Christina: So what if Harry and I have similar aspects?

Voldemort: It means that we are relative ( smiling )

Christina: I don't have a godfather like you! ( angry voice )

Voldemort: Godfather?

Christina: You thought my dad betray you so you killed him!

Voldemort: Your father? ( confuse look )

Christina: Dont pretend you dont know what I'm saying! ( angry voice )

Voldemort: Are you scare of me?

Christina: Why would I be scare of you!

Voldemort: See you next time.

Voldemort disappear

Christina: Where did he go?

Christina then fell off her broomstick

Hagrid: Look, Christina is over there

Hermione: Omg! She's falling

Ron: Harry! Look!

Harry and Draco turn around

Harry: Christina!

Harry forgot about the Snitch and flew to caught Christina. Draco went for the Snitch first, then flew over to Christina

Christina: HELP!

Harry: Hold on, Christina! I'm coming!

Harry caught Christina and they landed on the ground. Christina hug Harry and she start to cry

Draco: Christina! Are you ok?

Christina: ( crying ) He's here!

Dumbledore: What happen?  
Christina: Headmaster, Voldemort is here.

When everybody heard the name Voldemort they start to panicked

Dumbledore: I want the entire perfect to take the students back to the dorms. Teachers follow me!

Hermione: Come on, Ron. Lets go

Ron: Hope to see you guys later

Dumbledore: You three follow me!

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Dumbledore: Christina, tell me what happen

Christina told Dumbledore and the other teacher what happened to her and Voldemort

McGonagall: Albus, If Miss. Riddle say is true. You-know-who is in the castle right now!

Snape: How can we believe her?

Christina: I AM NOT LYING! ( loud voice )

Snape: I never said you were lying

Harry: You just said..

Dumbledore: Quiet! I believe what Miss. Riddle is saying

McGonagall: Albus, does this mean we're going to close down the school?

Dumbledore:sign: I dont know

DRACO'S P.O.V

Why would, My Lord want to meet Christina?

END OF P.O.V


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kisses

Harry: Cho, I need to talk to you

Cho: What do you need to talk to me about?

Harry: I think we should break up

Cho: What! BREAK UP!

Harry: I don't want to lie to you

Cho eyes started to get red

Cho: Are you breaking up with me because of Christina?

Harry:sign: Yes

Cho: She's already with Malfoy! How can you still like her! ( angry voice )

Harry: I'm so sorry. I tired. I mean I really tired to forget about her, but I cant

Cho: I'm so stupid. That day in Slughorn's class. I should of known.

Harry: I'm so sorry

Harry left

Cho: Christina Riddle, I want revenge!

Snape: I want you all to finish this packet during your winter break

Ron: Great! Another break gone bad

Snape: What did you say, Mr. Weasley?

Ron: Nothing, Professor Snape

AFTER CLASS

Hermione: Harry! I just talked to Cho. She told me that you broke up with her

Harry: Yea, I did

Christina: Why did you break up with Cho?

Harry: I realize that the person I love wasn't Cho

Ron: Who do you like than?

Harry: ( looking at Christina ) She knows who she is

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V

Is Harry talking about me? Do I love Harry? Does Harry love me?

END OF P.O.V

Christina: Um.. I'm going to meet Draco. See you guys at dinner. Bye

Hermione: Do you think they'll last long?

Ron: Hope not. Don't you Harry?

Harry:sign: I don't know

Draco: You made it

Christina: Yup. So what's the big surprise?

Draco: Here ( giving her a box )

Christina: Do you want me to open it?

Draco: Yes! Hope you'll like it

Christina opens the box and there was a necklace. The necklace crave Draco loves Christina

Christina: Omg! This is so sweet! I don't know what to say

Draco: You don't have to say anything. You could just give me a kiss on the lip ( smiling )

Christina: Draco.. ( smiling )

Christina didn't know if she should kiss Draco or not. Her mind says yes, but her heart says no

Draco: Well?

Christina pushes herself against Draco and kiss him on the lip. Draco was surprise the she even kiss him.

DRACO'S P.O.V

Wow! She's a great kisser! What do I do now? Kiss her back? Of course I kiss her back!

END OF P.O.V

After 5-10 minutes of kissing they both let go

Draco: Wow! That was great! ( smiling )

Christina: I can't believe my first kiss is with Draco Malfoy

Draco: No, 2nd kiss

Christina: No, this time I wanted to. Last time I didnt

Draco: Well, you still kiss me! ( smiling )

GREAT HALL

Christina: Hey, you guys!

Hermione: Christina, were did you get the necklace? I didn't see you wear it earlier

Draco: Draco, just gave it to me

Ron: Can I see it?

Christina: Uh.. sure

Ron: Draco loves Christina

Hermione: Ron, let me see that

Harry: What does it say?

Hermione: Draco loves Christina

Harry took the necklace from Hermione's hand. He look at the necklace, than at Christina

Harry: Here

During dinner Christina and Harry barely talk to each other. Some girls from the Ravenclaw's table came over and start to yell at Christina

Jen: You slut!

Tam: Who the hell do you think you are!

Christina: What are you talking about?

Mandy: Don't pretend. It's your entire fault why Harry and Cho broke up!

Christina: I didn't do anything!

Jen: You stole her boyfriend!

Tam: You freaken slut!

Tam was about to slap Christina, but Harry caught her hand

Harry: Don't you even think about touching her!

Mandy: Harry, are you nuts? Cho loved you so much and you left her for this slut!

Draco: She's not a slut! She's my girlfriend!

Everybody stop eating. They were all looking at Draco, Harry, and Christina

Cho: Forget it you guys

Harry: Cho, I'm sorry about the break up. But I hope that you'll leave Christina alone

Cho: HARRY POTTER! I HATE YOU!

Then Cho left, her friends follow her

Draco: Christina?

Christina: Um.. I'm going to go back to my room

Draco: Christina!

Christina: I'm fine, Draco

GRYFFINDOR'S COMMON ROOM

Christina: ( crying ) I wish my mom was here. What did I do wrong? What did I do to Cho?

Harry: Christina?

Christina turn around

Christina: Harry?

Christina ran upstairs to go to her room. She try to lock the door, but Harry got in just in time

Christina: ( crying ) What do you want!

Harry: I came to see if you were ok

Christina: I'm fine!

Harry: No, you're not. Look at yourself. I never seen you like this before

Christina: I don't know what I did to Cho

Harry: You didn't do anything wrong. It's my entire fault

Christina: Harry, who is the girl that you like?

Harry walk closer to Christina

Harry: Dont you know?

Christina: Harry, please dont tell me that you love me

Harry: I do love you

Christina: ( crying ) Harry, dont say that!

Harry: Why? Why can't I say I love you?

Christina: Because I'm with Draco

Harry: So! I know that you love me too, Christina

Christina: ( crying ) No, I don't!

Harry: Then why are you crying!

Christina: Because.. because.. I don't know!

Then Harry hugs Christina. Christina try to push Harry away, but she couldn't

Christina: Harry, let me go

Harry stare at Christina's eyes

Harry: Tell me that you don't love me, then I'll let you go

Christina: I.. I

Christina couldn't say she didn't love Harry because she did love him. But she also love Draco

Harry: See. You can't even say you don't love me

Christina: I..

Harry leans in and kiss Christina.

CHRISTINA'S P.O.V

What am I doing? I'm with Draco. I can't cheat on him!

END OF P.O.V

Christina broke away from the kiss

Christina: Harry, I can't cheat on Draco

Harry: Do you even love him?

Christina: Yes

Harry: I don't believe you!

Christina: I'm sorry Harry. I want to be alone

Harry: Ok, I'll leave

Harry left Christina's room

Christina: What do I do? ( sad face )


End file.
